


Howl

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Ben Solo, leader of all the werewolves, goes north looking for help to maintain peace between the clans, he doesn't expect to find it in a small, human hunter whose skills rival his own. He just didn't expect to seal their fates by staying with her a little longer and then accidentally biting her.Luckily for him, Rey knows who she wants, and she has no problem chasing him down to claim him in front of everyone else.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. 
> 
> This story is inspired by art by camminliu, who can be found on tumblr. She is amazing, so check out all her work! This image in particular had Rey and Ben are taking a bath together in a ship with a view of the stars. I, however, was listening to Lindsey Stirling's Moon Trance and Florence and the Machine's Howl, so this werewolf AU in an older age happened instead. 
> 
> This story was prompted by the weekly Drabble Me This on the ReyLo Fic Recs group on Facebook. I highly recommend checking it out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

 

“Thank you for the fertility potion, Maz,” Ben said, pocketing the small bottle.

 

“You're welcome. You have your father's heart and your mother's speed and cunning; you're the best leader of all the clans we've had in some time. Believe me, I've seen quite a few.”

 

Maz patted his arm before sitting on her cold, stone bench near a fire. Ben bowed before pulling away and heading to the mouth of Maz’s cave. 

 

“My mother wasn't so bad.”

 

“Your grandfather was,” she snapped. “If Snoke ever gained power, then he'd be the worst. I'd be killed, along with every other witch, and all the humans would become slaves. If there's ever anything that I can do to help you, to stop this coming darkness, come to me.”

 

“You're doing much already. This will help cement my alliances.”

 

“Is this for a secretly hidden mate that cannot reproduce?” she asked, pointing at the potion.

 

“It's not for my mate. She wouldn't need it. Only someone as strong as me, my equal, will do,” he declared, standing a little straighter in response.

 

“You'll continue to be challenged by Snoke and others until you mate and bring stability. You should make that a priority,” she reminded him, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

 

“All in due time. This will allow Phasma to conceive. If she does, then Hux will believe in you, and he will keep my side. I fear he is already falling to Snoke. Thank you again.”

 

With that, Ben left, determined to deliver the special mixture to Hux and Phasma as soon as possible. It was most effective when both were werewolves, so the time window was small, especially since it would take about six weeks to return.

 

On the island where all the werewolves had been forced to live - thanks to the ravages of Darth Vader - Ben began his trip from the northern end to the southernmost tip, where his and Hux's home was.

 

Traveling by night, he was two days into his journey, deep in the heart of a forest, when he spied a fresh deer carcass laying on the ground. Just in time, he got down low and discovered that it was all an elaborate trap.

 

If he knew who the superior hunter was, he would have congratulated him. He had had to get very close to tell, as well camouflaged as the trap was.

 

He was just about to turn back and leave the meal for the next unsuspecting victim when he heard a stick cracking close by. Someone was there, despite his superior nose not sensing anything. Thank goodness for even better hearing. 

 

The hunter was close.

 

He stayed crouching down, the better to attack when the hunter appeared, as the slight steps drew closer. 

 

Had he known that the hunter still thought him a wild animal as he stayed low, he would have acted differently. 

 

Sure enough, the hunter appeared from the thicket a moment later, still silent and dressed in dark pants and a top. The black, homemade mask worn hid most scents. 

 

When the hunter drew within striking distance, staff in hand, Ben jumped up and used his superior size and height to knock the staff and masked figure down. 

 

The figure grunted with a loud “Oof!”, and Ben growled out of habit. 

 

“Who are you?” he demanded.

 

The figure froze for a split second as expressive human eyes in a striking face stared back at the goggles of the mask. Then, reflexes took over, and a knee came flying up for his stomach.

 

He moved just in time, only for a foot to come flying at his groin with a sudden ferocity that he hadn't expected. A fist flew into his stomach a moment later, knocking the wind out of him as he fell.

 

Clutching himself, he howled and laid back on the ground.

 

“That's dirty fighting; no one breaks that unspoken rule.”

 

The figure tore off the mask, revealing the hunter to be a woman, with a feminine face and three buns of dark hair. The smug grin she wore said everything. 

 

“It’s not dirty fighting if you're a woman.”

 

She grabbed her staff and shoved it in his face, a sharp, silver tip very close to his nose, the tenacious hunter back in place. 

 

“Identify yourself. Who are you, and why are you in these woods? No one comes here because of the ghost stories.”

 

“No doubt perpetuated by you so you can have the best food,” he added, eyes focusing on her rather than the silver. “I was hungry.”

 

If he showed fear of the silver, she would know at once what he was. He wanted to avoid that. 

 

He slowly drew out his weapons and laid them out around him, to show that he was unarmed. 

 

She eyed him a moment as her stomach clenched at his words. She was pleased he didn't try to fight her; not many men were humble enough to admit defeat.

 

He intrigued her, so she put down her staff. Reaching out to him, she gave him a half-smile.

 

“As long as you promise to keep my secret, I'll give you some of my food. I can't say no to someone who's hungry, especially knowing how it is to grow up like that.”

 

He did a double-take, looking over her whole body, as small and lean as it was. There was no way she was offering to do that just because he was seemingly lost and hungry; normal hunters didn't do that.

 

When he could find no guile or hidden agenda, he took her offered hand. It was so small compared to his, and much dirtier. She definitely lived in the forest.

 

“Why did you grow up hungry? All the villages near here welcome everyone.”

 

Her eyes found his unexpectedly. The calm resignation within them reminded him of himself.

 

“Unless you're too feral to be considered human,” she sighed, leading him away from her trap. “I was abandoned as a child in these forests, just after getting enough schooling to read and write.  Every time I try to enter a village, they're afraid or repulsed by me.”

 

“When all you've ever wanted was to be accepted,” he added without thinking.

 

“Yes,” she replied quickly, eyes meeting again as both realized what had been said. 

 

She observed in surprise at how he understood her, and he felt shocked for admitting something as huge as that to a complete stranger. 

 

She rewarded his confession with soft, hopeful eyes and a tender voice.

 

Stepping closer to him, she said, “I'm Rey, a scavenger in these parts. Who are you?”

 

“Ben. Ben Solo. I'm-"

 

“Do you know Han Solo? He was the best and toughest hunter around here before he went south. No one ever figured out why.”

 

He smiled, glad that his father was still beloved in his home area. 

 

“Yes, he's my father. He met my mother, fell in love, and followed her south. I'm going back to him now, in fact. I needed food and supplies.”

 

“Come with me,” she insisted, turning and running west. “There is a large field near here with the best game around. If we work together, I think we can get you more than enough for the journey.”

 

He followed her, easily able to keep up. He continued to puzzle over her behavior, unwilling to believe that she did it only because he was hungry. 

 

When they reached the edge of the field, they saw moose and deer in abundance, and Ben’s mouth watered in anticipation. 

 

“We’re here for the moose, right? I haven't had it in years, since others hunted it so frequently.”

 

She shook her head fondly and said, “Yes, deprived southern boy. Follow me.”

 

He was pleased that she didn't feel the need to tell him to be quiet or any other number of condescending things that tended to happen. 

 

It helped that he had forgotten the way he surprised her. She thought him perfectly capable and strong.

 

He had always loved the thrill of the hunt and chase. In Rey, he found someone who matched him in concentration and stealth as she lost herself in the moment. He followed after her, on high alert and interested to see her in action.

 

They could've killed the creature easily because it never noticed them, but Ben was curious. He made just enough noise, sending the moose running, and he watched Rey give chase, a satisfied grin on her face.

 

She wasn't as fast as him, but she was light on her feet. She was another animal all by herself, feline grace and confidence combining to form someone Ben would be proud to hunt beside regularly.

 

In no time at all, they downed the beast, working in tandem as he led the moose to her, allowing her to make the kill.

 

After dragging the body to Rey's makeshift camp in another set of caves, the two skinned the moose of its two layers of fur and feasted on the meat. They relived the hunt, telling their favorite moments and discussing favorite hunting techniques. 

 

“That moose was scared of you, Rey. You anticipated its every move.”

 

“It was more scared of you, as fast as you were,” she maintained.

 

“Speed only gets you so far. You know your prey,” he countered.

 

“I know what I want, and I love tracking animals. It's always a game to find them, whether with their tracks, scat, or unique scent,” said Rey. “I once spent a week in the fall following some elk.”

 

He had done that many times before, but it was always with his small clan, and sometimes as a wolf. The thought of her doing it alone annoyed him for some reason, even as he was impressed. 

 

“Will you tell me more about yourself?” asked Rey near the end of the meal. “What's it like growing up in a village in the south? What was it like having Han Solo for a father?”

 

He wondered what she gained from it all. It was so mundane, and yet, she was engrossed with him and their conversation. Someone just looking for information couldn't fake that kind of enthusiasm. 

 

Deciding that she really did just want to talk because she was lonely and wanted to help, he answered honestly.

 

“My life is less exciting than you think,” he admitted between bites. “I grew up like anyone else, with the only difference that everyone knew my parents and me. I was held to a different standard.”

 

“So you were alone a lot.”

 

His eyes darted up to meet hers, the compassion there to welcome him. 

 

He shouldn't have felt so free underneath that gaze, but he did. She was refreshingly different because she somehow understood. 

 

“Yes. And having legends for parents is not all wonderful, either. Hunting was the highlight of my life because it was the only thing we agreed on. We always did it together; it was how we bonded. Nonetheless, my parents rarely had time for me.”

 

“I'm sorry,” she said, resting an open palm on his lap. “To know they were so close, and yet weren't there, sounds even worse than being alone.”

 

As he rested his hand on top of hers, he realized just how much of a layer of dirt she had on her skin and under her nails by comparing their skin tones. 

 

Her skin was so rough, just like his. Her hands had more random scratches on them, and he explored them absently as he spoke.

 

Rey was glad that he hadn't started touching her hand until she spoke. She wasn't used to this much touch at once, especially as tender as he was. The way he explored her hand, memorizing each line and blemish, felt so intimate. 

 

When he pulled away from her, she was glad to be able to concentrate on him again. On the other hand, she felt bereft without him, and she wanted to find another reason to draw close to him.

 

“I envy your being alone. You answer to no one; there are no responsibilities on your shoulders. I have everything because I've taken up leadership. I just came from-"

 

“Where?” she asked, eager and curious. “What brings you so far north?”

 

“One of the old witches, Maz Kanata. My village is….. having land turf issues near the southern tip. This potion from Maz will help.”

 

He was a brave, selfless leader to travel like that. Some part of her ached to have someone like that, who showed such devotion to her. Someone who would stay.

 

“Then your journey is longer than I thought. We'll discuss this and see about more supplies once we've both slept,” she decided, wanting him to stay just a little longer.

 

After putting the moose furs in a solution to soak overnight, she prepared for sleep. 

 

Normally, he would've traveled on further, but when she rolled out an additional two pelts for him and laid them beside her, a kind look on her face, he could not bring himself to leave her.

 

She had done him a great service in letting him keep half of what remained of the kill. It would sustain him for a time if he preserved it well. He could repay her the next day, whatever it was that she wanted. 

 

As he laid next to her, he finally got close enough to smell her unique scent. She smelled mostly of sweat and the earth, of the dirt and plants that she hid in and used, mixed with her feminine scent that drew him in.

 

He couldn't help himself. In a quiet trance, he moved in, enjoying the smell and no longer puzzling why he couldn't detect her as easily earlier.

 

She had been arranging her blankets when she finally turned around and saw that his flared nose was intimately close to the skin of her neck.

 

“I apologize. I've never smelled anything quite like you before,” he said, pulling away slowly.

 

“I know. I smell like I haven't bathed in ages, just like the other villagers say. But if you spent as much time outdoors as I do-"

 

“I like your scent. It's fresh and natural, the way it should be,” he interrupted, seeing the shame on her face as she explained why she smelled thusly. “Not full of oils or perfumes or anything like that. Simple and feminine.”

 

“No one's ever  _ liked  _ my scent before,” she mused, her eyes still hauntingly caught in his.

 

“And no one's ever implicitly trusted me before,” he replied just as seriously. “You're different, in all the best ways. I've never met a woman who's as good a hunter as you, or as strong.”

 

He didn't know any human female who could drag a moose like that.

 

Blushing, she said, “Thank you. Most consider me too wild to notice or care.”

 

“Their loss. If I could take you with me, I would.”

 

Her mouth opened to speak, but then she thought better of it. She wasn't used to people wanting her, of them seeing past the surface, and it filled her with a joy she had never felt. 

 

She reached out and grasped his wrist, wanting to thank him and to have some connection to him in a way she was normally deprived. 

 

He wasn't used to that little touch any more than she was. No one ever reached out to him, and no one ever accepted her.

 

His body wanted to tremble from the gentle hold, grateful for her vulnerability showing. It seemed almost impossible not to trust her in that moment.

 

Eventually, he got up the courage to do what his parents often did together in small moments, to intertwine his hands with hers. 

 

He allowed himself to enjoy the sensation - no matter how much dirt was caked on it - of her inner wrist, and she watched with avid interest. 

 

Both reveled in the sense of union between them, and when they fell asleep still touching, Ben felt the first deep sleep he had ever had in years. 

 

When he woke, his hands grasped at nothing, much to his disappointment. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was all the same. It had been a special connection that he shouldn't have encouraged since he needed to leave.

 

As he started to stir, Rey ambled back into the cave, more sticks in hand.

 

“I hope you're hungry. I found us some rabbits.”

 

He smiled at her, grateful for all that she had done.

 

“I'm always hungry,” he said, getting up. “Move aside, I know the best way of cooking rabbit.”

 

“Have it your way,” she said, allowing him the prime spot in front of the fire. “I'll go check on the hide.”

 

“What for?” he asked in confusion.

 

She stopped moving and stared at the ground.

 

“You agreed we should discuss supplies this morning. I don't need another moose fur. I thought we were going to work on it today for you. You're not dressed for the colder nights coming.”

 

He stayed unnaturally warm because of being a werewolf, but she was right. Having more protection as fall began, especially in the forests, was wise.

 

“I already have the ingredients needed to tan and preserve. If we work together, we should get it done today,”  she said brightly.

 

“Why are you doing this for me?” he asked, getting up. “I feel… inadequate. I want to give you something in return.”

 

No one ever did that for him with no expectations. It was impossible. 

 

As he approached her and the opening of the cave, she froze slightly, taking all of him in with the sunlight to guide her.

 

Her eyes saw his long, mottled, black hair and seemingly simple clothing, even if it wasn't. All of it was doubly-lined with furs and sewn carefully to hold in heat, the dark colors from a bear allowing him to be almost invisible at night.

 

As she took in his broad shoulders and overly muscled arms, her mouth unclenched slightly and opened. Heat bloomed and suffused through her, and she felt an unfamiliar stirring within her.

 

He was used to women staring at him. It couldn't be helped. In the past, he had always felt like a prize, the way they looked at him greedily.

 

This assessing gaze was different, taking in the sinews and muscles in awe, as though surprised such a specimen of man could exist. She stepped forward several times during her inspection without realizing it, but he let her. 

 

It let him enjoy her body as well. Her toned body was hidden within the loose clothes she wore.

 

When she was finally done, she blinked.

 

“What did you ask? I'm sorry. I forgot.”

 

He wanted to laugh, but he restrained himself.

 

“How can I repay you?”

 

She blinked again.

 

“Oh, ah, I don't actually know since I wasn't expecting anything-"

 

She had no idea. It baffled him!

 

“Just let me know after breakfast, then?”

 

She nodded happily and went back to check on the moose.

 

He finished up the rabbits, and then they enjoyed another meal. He indulged her and told her hunting stories and other stories of growing up.

 

When they were finished, he asked her again. This time, she knew. 

 

Her eyes darted back and forth as she debated whether to tell him the whole truth. In the end, the truth won.

 

“I need to go into a village. I need to buy some things, but I feel uncomfortable sometimes by myself since the shopkeepers normally ignore me. Will you go with me? They'll take one look at you and forget all about me.”

 

“Of course. Shall we go now?”

 

He got up with a clenched fist, and she was quick to stop him.

 

“No. Let's work first and make sure we have all we need.”

 

For a few hours, they worked amiably, discussing more methods for skinning and preserving until Rey found that the oil needed was low.

 

“We won't finish this today. We need to give the oil time to work overnight,” she said carefully, her eyes darting out to look for his reaction.

 

The fact that she was worried about what he would think put him at ease. Clearly, she liked him enough. The truth was that he was quickly learning to like her as well.

 

Thoughts of Maz and her reminder made him wonder if he should stay, just a little longer. It might be good to see where things went with her, and Hux was not expecting the potion by any means. 

 

“I can delay my journey as long as needed. The bigger question is how long will you allow me to stay?” he asked, looking to her. 

 

“As long as you help equally in catching food and preparing everything, you're welcome to stay as long as you like,” she said with warmth. 

 

“Then I'm buying everything when we go to the village,” he insisted.

 

She didn't mind at all. 

 

Soon after that, they journeyed to a nearby village. 

 

“Stay here and watch what happens when I enter a village,” she told him.

 

Despite the fact that she did rinse her hands and face in a river before entering the settlement, everyone still looked at her with either pity or revulsion. She held her head high and pretended not to care.

 

He could tell that at some level, she really didn't care what they felt. She did what she had to in order to survive. They didn't understand, and so she proudly walked through the village.

 

However, if her earlier words were any indication, she still ached to be approached by  _ someone _ . 

 

He didn't waste time in going to her. The need to protect and help her had been raised, and he wouldn't stop until his little hunter had what she needed.

 

Sliding an arm around her, just as any mated pair might do, he took his rightful place at her side.

 

“Where to first?” he whispered in her ear. “I got tired of watching. I'd much rather be next to you.”

 

She let out a breath and relaxed into him, all tension gone.  _ This  _ was the man she wanted beside her always, no matter that she had known him less than a day. He understood and chose her, and she would endeavor to do the same.

 

Around them, all the villagers stared at the odd pair, one in patchy, homemade skins and the other in good quality leather and skins.

 

They made their purchases quickly until they bought the oil needed for the pelt. The shop owner was chatty.

 

“Did you hear? Kylo Ren was spotted not five miles from here a few nights ago, when we had that full moon. Can you imagine what he was doing in these parts?”

 

Ben froze, hearing the name of his alter ego when in wolf form. He had decided to name himself just like his grandfather and other leaders of clans did, in order to hide who he really was from humans.

 

Rey seemed a little surprised, but she recovered quickly. 

 

“No doubt looking for food, Unkar, like the rest of us,” replied Rey with a shrug. “You can't blame him for wanting something different. We do have the best game around.”

 

“Right you are!” he laughed, and the purchase continued on.

 

As they left the village, Rey looked over at him.

 

“Thank you for being there and paying for everything. I don't like trading, but I do. I don't like carrying money.”

 

“It's my pleasure. I'm intruding on you. I'd do more if you let me.”

 

“If you keep that up, I'll make you hunt by yourself. Until then, I'd rather do it with you, since I like it. So, are you afraid of werewolves?”

 

His head got whiplash from jerking over to her at her sudden change in topic. She seemed just the same, as though it were normal to transition like that.

 

Ah, the joys of living alone and not being worried about such things.

 

“I enjoy hunting with you, too. As for werewolves, no. I'm just surprised the clan leader is so close. Where there's one, usually more follow. That could be bad for you.”

 

She waved off his concerns, saying, “When you hide as well as I do, no one finds you. If all else fails, I hide in the caves. I'm safe. I can take care of myself.”

 

“I believe you. I'm just glad you're letting me help you.”

 

After a busy rest of the day spent tanning and hunting, they enjoyed more moose by the fire. It was another night spent talking until late, and when they settled under their blankets, he screwed up the courage to reach out to her.

 

He had no idea how to show her all that he felt, but the moment that she saw him wanting a repeat of the night before, her face lit up. That alone made it worth it, but he also knew instinctively that this is what she wanted most: to be wanted and accepted.

 

Just like he did.

 

The moment they touched felt as though lightning ran through them. It was exciting to behold, and filled them both with something new as they relaxed and fell asleep.

 

When Ben woke from another deeply peaceful sleep, he was secretly glad that she had stayed that time, allowing him to wake up beside someone. It felt so natural with her.

 

She watched his response to her continued presence as he woke up, and it gave her hope. It made her bold, and she made up another excuse for him to stay, to salt the meat with her. The day after that, he needed better flint, and she knew the best spot.

 

After that, both gave up on pretexts.

 

“You should stay to-"

 

His hand came forward and stopped her. He saw no point in trying to deny what was developing between them. He was already getting used to having her around, and he didn't know how he was going to leave or turn her. Instead, he just focused on the present.

 

“May I stay? Just stay here a little longer with you because I want to?”

 

“Yes. I'd like that very much,” she replied quickly, intensely relieved.

 

As much as he hated pausing his journey to stop the war, there was something about Rey that called to him, that made him want to stay. If he could bring her back, then everything would work out somehow.

 

The following day, she trusted him enough to let him do all the hunting for a meal. He was excited to be able to do that for her.

 

He discovered while out hunting that Rey had a softer, more nurturing side. Every morning, she would wake up and check on some baby birds. Sometime before that, the mother bird had gotten injured, and she had taken care of her. Now, Rey watched over the babies with the same devotion. 

 

It gave him hope. If she somehow survived becoming a werewolf, she would make a fine clan leader and mother figure. 

 

After that, he made quick work of finding a meal, and Rey was impressed by his efficiency. She was so impressed that she let him do it more when he asked half the time, and the rest of the time, they enjoyed working together. 

 

They developed a routine with one another quickly, glad to not simply work alone. It was a simple life, hunting and exploring all that Corellia had to offer.

 

At the end of the first week, they had just finished exploring the nearby foothills when Rey made a suggestion. 

 

“Isn’t today particularly warm? Or was that the climb? Why don't we go to river and clean up? It should cool us off.”

 

Ben’s body warmed at the thought of seeing her naked and jumping into the river, and he had to control his baser instincts. 

 

Much to her disappointment, he responded, “Bathing on such a warm day would be pleasant. Why don't you go ahead first? I'll watch the camp while you do.”

 

She nodded with less enthusiasm. When she noticed his clenched fist and dilated eyes, however, she smiled to herself and bided her time. 

 

At the end of the second week, she suggested it again.

 

“After collecting all those leaves and wading through the dirt, I'm ready to bathe in the river. Will you join me?”

 

His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped nervously. His eyes found hers, and he tried not to look at her as she licked her lips in anticipation.

 

Night after night spent close to her had made him more aware of her, of how good it felt to be close to her, and he was growing more and more curious about her body.

 

“Yes, I will. I'll be just a little downriver from you. I won't look.”

 

“I won't mind if you do,” she replied, a hungry look crossing her features.

 

Rey was ecstatic all the way to the river, and he didn't understand how her body and hands kept brushing against him as they walked. 

 

By the time they made it to the river, his body was on fire, and he barely got his clothes off before he jumped in. 

 

He needed that cold reminder and fast. It worked for a short time, until he heard a slight splash and Rey’s squeak of surprise from the cold water.

 

After that, his mind conjured images of her naked, and he was powerless to resist imagining her smiling and splashing happily in the water, enjoying it the same way she ate food.

 

He wanted to see her, just once. 

 

He moved as quietly in the water as he could, and he stopped just behind a large boulder situated at the bend in the river.

 

When he peeked around, he didn't see her at first. Then, she bolted out of the water, standing up in the shallow end. The water sat just above her hips, and she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

 

Never had he been more tempted. He stared, mesmerized by her joy and the way her perfectly sized breasts seemed to ache out, waiting for him. 

 

He was pulled from his trance when she dove into the water again. He peeked two more times after that; the next time, she was rubbing a cloth over her body. 

 

The last time he looked was when she got out. He was almost positive she somehow knew he was watching; the fact that she stood still when she got out and then bent over to let him see exactly what he wanted seemed almost too perfect. 

 

He had no idea how he was going to survive the next time she asked, but he was looking forward to it.

 

As it was, the next week went just as fast as the two before, even as he became increasingly more sexually frustrated around her. He was rather impressed by his self-control with her.

Over the course of those three weeks, he had done two things with her daily: ask her if she had ever considered moving and hold hands with her as they fell asleep. 

 

Falling asleep joined together in quiet, with Rey smiling at him, was the most peaceful part of his day. Every day, she seemed to glow brighter when he reached out to her, or vice versa if he wasn't fast enough.

 

At first, she was hesitant and cagey when he asked the question.

 

After the second week, she was much more open to it, so he began asking her if she had ever considered moving south. She didn't respond as well to that question. 

 

It wasn't until he saw the waxing moon that he realized that he needed to leave, as much to see Hux and Phasma as to protect her from his other self.

 

“I need to leave before the full moon. It has the best light right now for traveling.”

 

“Oh,” she replied sadly. “Are you sure you have to go?”

 

“Yes, I'm needed home. What about you, though?” he asked, venturing toward her. “Will you come south with me?”

 

She couldn't quite face him.

 

“I don't think that's wise. I'm sure you have a wife or others worried about you-"

 

“I have no mate,” he bit out, tired of everyone assuming he was married. “Until I can find my equal, I refuse.”

 

Her eyes were riveted on him after that, and both took a step closer to the other.

 

“Why do you want me to accompany you?” she asked softly, her face close to his.

 

“Because-"

 

Because he desperately wanted to do what his mother had done in order to secure her mate: bite a human.

 

Granted, Han had been injured and was losing a lot of blood, and Leia's bite had saved him.

 

Rey didn't seem horribly bothered by talk of werewolves when he brought it up. She even asked questions of him when she realized that he studied them. 

 

Rey's head tilted up just slightly, her eyes begging him to finish.

 

“Yes? Because?” 

 

He couldn't get the words out. He was too afraid of admitting the truth, and very afraid that he was getting both their hopes up. 

 

Biting rarely worked unless the individual was very strong.

 

If he was going to risk it, though, he wanted one small taste of her first. He had been itching to do it since the third night of holding hands, when they fell asleep looking into one another's eyes.

 

Grasping her face eagerly, he kissed her, finally tasting her.

 

It was everything he had ever hoped it would be, and more. 

 

“Because I want and need you,” he rasped before diving back in.

 

They continued kissing until her frisky hands slid to the edge of his pants. At that point, he dragged her away to prevent her from unleashing an animal.

 

With three days until the full moon, he was already feeling some small changes in and on him. If he took off his clothes, she would know. Worse, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from wanting to bite and claim her as his in the heat of the moment. 

 

“Rey, I, we can't do that, yet,” he said through gasping breaths. He pulled her away as he said, “There's still so much about me you don't know.”

 

“I don't care,” she said, thrashing to get loose. “I'll take that risk for you. You're worth it.”

 

“This is no ordinary-"

 

“Let's go to the river,” she interrupted. “We’re both a little excited right now. The cold water will cool things until we finish talking.”

 

He wasn't sure what her ulterior motives were for the suggestion, but he went along with it.

 

It was a good idea until the moment when they stood at the edge, looking down at the reflection of the almost-full moon on the water. Then, she playfully pushed him into the water.

 

When he came up for air, she was still on dry land, watching for him. That was when she began to slowly remove her clothing, and he realized why she suggested it.

 

She was playing dirty again, under the guise of giving him what he wanted. 

 

It made him want her all the more.

 

She freed her breasts from the shirt and vest first, and then her pants were dropped. Each inch of skin revealed made him harder and more desirous to touch her.

 

When she was finally free of all her clothing, she dove in beside him, coming up and splashing him in the process. 

 

“Much better, don't you think?” she asked coyly.

 

He could see the outline of her breasts as they bobbed above water, her nipples extended in the chilly water. His hands itched to touch, to know, and to cover them with heat. He wanted to explore every inch of her body.

 

“Rey,” he growled, “this was a bad idea. I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself.”

 

She swam up to him, her nipples just barely touching his chest.

 

Her eyes were as dark as his.

 

“I don't want you to.”

 

He gave up at that point, one hand dragging her mouth to his while his other hand pinched her breasts.

 

She moaned into his mouth until he tweaked a nipple just so, and then she gave her own fierce growl of want.

 

He kneaded her breasts, enjoying the feel of them, and she started humping him, her legs hooking around his waist for support. Her hands explored the inside of his pants until she found what she was looking for. Then, she was palming him and trying to aim her thrusts as close to his tip as possible. 

 

“Ben, please, take off your pants.”

 

“Next time, don't push me in prematurely,” he intoned, his hands going for her waist. 

 

Soon, he was hefting her up, bringing her writhing body against the same boulder he had used the week before. He could explore her better from there.

 

“Ben-"

 

“Hush, Rey. Let me show you just how grateful I am for you letting me stay this long,” he pleaded.

 

Dark eyes met, and she nodded, calming down. He went to work, sucking and tasting each breast as his slid one, then two fingers inside her.

 

Rey groaned his name repeatedly as his fingers worked up a rhythm, and he added a third finger. Not long after that, she felt the pressure building within her, and she urged him on.

 

“More, Ben! Faster! Please!”

 

He gave her what she wanted, thumbing and pinching her clit. 

 

When he bit down on her right nipple, she screamed in ecstasy, and she came around his fingers. He made quick work of biting her left nipple before diving under her to taste her.

 

She sighed as she felt his tongue lap at her.

 

“This is the best feeling ever. I always thought the best life had to offer was a luxurious bed and comfortable tub to bathe in, instead of the river. I'm happy to be wrong.”

 

“Is that all you really wanted from life?” he asked in horror, barely pulling away from her. 

 

She nodded dazedly before adding, “Yes, at least until I met you.”

 

As he sucked her clean, her hands pushed him further inside her, and she begged for more. He continued licking and enjoying her unique blend until he needed breath.

 

He was sure when his eyes met hers that she was seeing the monster in him at last, in his red-rimmed eyes. He could feel it in his veins, and he felt stronger than ever.

 

The funny thing was that the moon was playing tricks on him, at least with regard to Rey. Her eyes seemed dazed and slightly reddish as well, but when she noticed that he had stopped, her face scrunched up into a ferocious expression that made him ready to come in his pants from the sheer power in it.

 

“Ben Solo, if you don't finish what you've started, so help me-"

 

She stopped on a gasp when he bit down and drew blood at her hips, one on each side, while he buried his hands inside her once more. 

 

“Oh, Ben-"

 

“Yes, Rey. You're mine,” he growled, licking the bites before lowering her.

 

As her hips continued to press against his fingers inside her, he kissed her once before making his way along her jaw and down her neck. 

 

When he got to her pulse point, he felt his wolf senses kick in, as everything was suddenly Rey. Every scent, every touch, every word was Rey, and his need for her, to claim her, consumed him.

 

“I need you, Rey,” he gasped. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Just don't stop,” she begged. 

 

The feral grin he gave her made her feel even more alive, and when his hand found her g-spot, she threw her head back in euphoria, about to come.

 

He pushed her over the edge, biting roughly at her pulse point, and she loved every second of the pain and pleasure as it filled her.

 

As soon as he was satisfied with his mark on her, he buried his face between her legs one last time, needing her taste again.

 

When he was done, she wasn't jerking and asking him to keep going. He looked up and realized that her eyes were red, and that she was seizing.

 

At first, he could've rationalized it as strange human behavior during lovemaking, but those red eyes were all too familiar, and the sudden grip she had on him was superhuman. 

 

His bite was overtaking her body.

 

With a quickness he didn't know existed, he got them both out of the water and dressed her. Then, he went back for her camp and things, and brought all that with him back to Maz.

 

It would be another five to seven days before she would come out of the state, assuming she survived. 

 

As much as he wanted to wait, he was too afraid. Afraid she wouldn't make it, and that he had been away too long. That fear allowed him to make it faster to Maz than he thought possible.

 

“Maz! I need you!”

 

“Ben? What are you still doing here? Why aren't you, oh, those eyes. Who is she?”

 

She knew better than anyone that he wasn't the sort to hurt innocents. She seemed genuinely surprised by this development. 

 

“On my way back, I almost ran into one of her traps. We ended up talking, bonding over our love of nature and hunting, which led to me staying. We got lost in the moment last night, and that was when I-"

 

His voice cracked, and he didn't bother to finish the sentence. The evidence was clear.

 

“Where all did you bite her? She seems too advanced for only twenty-four hours.”

 

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Each breast, twice on her hips, and then on her neck.”

 

“Benjamin Solo! You're worse than your father!” the little woman hollered.

 

“In my defense, she tricked me. She pushed me into the water, and then she stripped before I could tell her-"

 

“Save it,” said Maz, wanting to slap him. “Put her on my cot. I'll look after her. I hope you aren't expecting her to live. No one has survived the bite since your father thirty years ago, and it was even longer before that.”

 

“I know it's unlikely, but I love-"

 

He shut his mouth as he realized what he was about to say. He couldn't. He shouldn't after so little time.

 

Maz suddenly understood. 

 

“If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who loves a mate, the same way his mother did thirty years ago.”

 

“Maz, all I want is to stay, but I know I need to go. If she does wake up-"

 

“I'll let you know,” she said a little more softly. “Now, get going. Your clans need you.”

 

After leaving one last kiss on Rey, he left. 

 

The journey thankfully went quickly, as he took out his anger with himself by pushing himself to go farther each day.

 

Three weeks into the journey, he began hearing confusing whispers. The first ones were that Hux had indeed switched sides, and that they were all preparing for war.

 

The second ones were more peculiar, that a new werewolf named Kira was challenging him for his title as leader since Kira kept visiting every clan he just had and was beating the alphas of each one.

 

He arrived home in five weeks, and not a moment too soon. His village was one of the next planned targets for Snoke and Hux.

 

However, just before the negotiations, the smirking Hux came to pay a victory call.

 

“It looks like I won't even need to fight you,” laughed Hux. “You'll be killed in your sleep or challenged for your title in two weeks or less.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Haven't you heard about this loner, Kira? Apparently, he was living up north, ran into you, and now is looking for you. Anyone who refuses to give him information about you is pulverized, so every clan south of here is already pledged under his masked domain.”

 

“I don't believe it,” replied Ben in shock. “How can that be? Why now?”

 

“Who knows? All I know is that you don't stand a chance. Hell hath no fury like this Kira; your day of reckoning is coming.”

 

“And when I'm apparently defeated, you'll just overtake Kira,” said Ben in disgust.

 

“Naturally. It won't be long now for you. I can't wait to watch it. Rumor has it Kira will be here within the next week.”

 

Ben took the opportunity to punch Hux and take out his frustration. It helped a little, but he was still baffled after Hux went away, licking his wounds.

 

He did everything within his power to help fortify his village, and tried sending out owl messengers to neighboring villages.

 

The information he received from them was most confusing. They still claimed that they were all loyal to him, and that they had even more respect for him.

 

He sat puzzling over the information for a day when Maz’s carrier falcon appeared.

 

The falcon held a letter. It read as the following:

 

Dear Ben,

 

You asked me to inform you if Rey lived. She did. She woke up three days after you left, never better. I'm not sure what she was more upset about: you leaving her behind or you not telling her who you were. I took the liberty of telling her who you really are. I should warn you that she's angry, and that she stubbornly left my home after two days, following your scent. Good luck with her; make sure you tell her your true feelings when you see her. You chose well.

 

Sincerely, 

Maz

 

Ben was temporarily overjoyed. Rey was alive, and coming to him!

 

Some part of him also worried that Rey would be hurt by this Kira. 

 

Nonetheless, he told his family the good news, that he had found a mate, and that he had Maz’s blessing. His family was as happy as they could be, given the circumstances, and the rest of the village rejoiced. 

 

Two days later, his scouts reported that a masked figure would be arriving at the village within the next half hour.

 

Hux and Snoke appeared soon after, ready to watch and strike. 

 

The whole village came out to see who this Kira was, and when Kira arrived, staff in hand, Ben thought that the gray mask and staff seemed familiar. The shape was eerily similar to-

 

“I am Kira. I seek Ben Solo!” commanded the masked figure. “Step forward, Ben Solo!”

 

Ben hadn't felt the push of a true alpha against him, and the desire to give in to it, in a long time, not since his father was in charge and ordering him around.

 

This felt different, somehow. 

 

The voice was loud and booming, low but not easily distinguishable if male or female. The figure wore matching gray pants and shirt, the finest that could be found.

 

“I am the alpha of all these clans; I give the commands around here. Have you come to take my place?” he demanded, walking toward her briskly.

 

Kira stepped up the pace as well, and soon, they were standing face to mask.

 

“No, but I have come to take my rightful place,” Kira said, hand coming up as though to shake.

 

With the sudden bit of skin coming closer to him, a familiar scent washed over him, making him feel forlorn and turned on.

 

As he went in to shake hands, Kira's hand flew up and slapped him across the face twice.

 

“ _ That _ was for leaving me behind,” said the voice angrily, if a little more softly.

 

“Rey?” he asked, joy and shock overcoming him as he recognized the voice.

 

She had come back! She chose him and had come back for him. Never had he felt so overwhelmed, knowing that someone chose him. Not the clan, or the family, or responsibility. Him.

 

She removed her mask, the same three buns still in place in her hair while her eyes were relieved.

 

All gasped, none louder than Hux and Snoke at the new development. 

 

“Rey? Who's Rey? I thought she was Kira,” said Snoke.

 

Rey turned suddenly fiery eyes upon him and stared at him.

 

“I am Rey, but since being bitten by Ben, I've taken the name Kira. Mostly because he left  _ without _ me, right after we promised we would leave together.”

 

“We never-"

 

“Yes we did, Ben,” she maintained, glaring at him a moment. “We didn't say it with words because we didn't need to. We were in the process of consummating that when-"

 

“Who is she, and what is she talking about?” asked Phasma, coming up from behind Hux.

 

Ben had never been more proud of Rey than in that moment as she stared down Phasma, then took in the armed guard around her.

 

Without blinking an eye, she stepped forward and declared for all to hear, “Ben Solo is mine! He's my mate, and since you obey him, you will  _ also  _ obey  _ me _ .”

 

With the speed of a new werewolf, Rey prowled toward Phasma, Hux, and Snoke, righteous fury in her eyes and hands on her staff. 

 

“If you so much as lay a finger against my mate, I will hunt you down, just as I did with him. I will find you, and I will kill you, like every other once-living thing I'm wearing. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Snoke came forward, despite the deep compulsion he felt to stand down coming from both Rey and Ben.

 

“I'll kill you both-"

 

Swift as lightning, Rey swung her staff, the silver tip unveiled and shoved into Snoke's midsection, impaling him. 

 

As Snoke wheezed, Hux and Phasma took quick steps back, and then Rey finished the job by slicing all the way across Snoke's stomach, sending him to the ground.

 

Within moments, he was choking and dying from silver poisoning.

 

“As you all probably don't know, Ben just bit me about five weeks ago. I'm new to being a werewolf, but as Ben will tell you, I fight dirty.  Would anyone else like to challenge us?”

 

She looked pointedly at Hux, who shook his head in fear. 

 

Ben thought that Hux seemed ready to have an accident, as white and tense as he looked.

 

“In that case,” she said, stepping toward Ben, “I think it's time for a celebration. Two mates are together at last.”

 

Hux and Phasma disappeared quickly, their easy win and leader taken from them.

 

Ben was quick to reach her, his arms encircling her at once. 

 

“Rey, I'm sorry-"

 

She kissed him soundly before pulling back.

 

“ _ That _ is for biting me so many times and ensuring that I could in fact follow you. I forgive you for the lie and for leaving me.”

 

“I don't deserve-"

 

She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

 

“I know you don't, and I don't care,” she insisted. “I only want you.”

 

“I love you, Rey. As soon as Maz told me that you lived, I told everyone here."

 

“You did?” she asked in bewilderment. 

 

She looked around and saw happy faces everywhere, all coming forward to greet her.

 

“Of course. If you think I'm not proud of you for surviving a bite, and then tracking me down-"

 

“Tracking you was easy. Getting the leaders to tell me anything was much harder.”

 

He laughed. 

 

“You'll never have to worry about that again.”

 

After that, Ben’s family insisted on being introduced, along with the rest of the village. All eagerly welcomed Rey, and she felt the first sense of belonging in her life. 

 

Later that night, Ben showed his mate her new home. 

 

“Congrats, Rey, you now live in a house. It also has a bath tub with hot water available should you desire it.”

 

“You have a tub?” she asked excitedly, looking around.

 

It was a moderately-sized home, the biggest in his village. He had built it himself, including a few peculiar modifications of his own. 

 

“Yes. This is the main living area, with the first of two fireplaces. All food preparation and eating is done here.”

 

Rey explored the area curiously, not used to being inside houses.

 

When they finished there, he led her to the back of the house, down a central hallway.

 

“On the right side are two rooms, designed for future children or other family who need to stay. On the left is two more rooms, these two connected. This first one is significantly larger since it's our room, and the one behind it is for newborns.”

 

As he finished speaking, he realized how he sounded, speaking of children with her already.

 

Not that she seemed to mind, based on her earlier outburst about consummating their relationship and the pleased smile on her face at that moment. 

 

He had great plans for them, involving his large tub.

 

After Rey inspected the three children's rooms with a smug grin, she joined him in their room. 

 

“Here's the second fireplace. We can close the door to have more privacy, as well as bathe in here.”

 

He pushed aside a small cloth screen to reveal a wooden tub that sat between a window and the fireplace. It fit his large frame comfortably.

 

Rey knelt down and began sliding her hands along the smooth cedar. When she felt an inscription, she peered at it before looking an up at him.

 

“You made this?”

 

“Yes. All other tubs are too small for me-"

 

“Let's use it,” she said excitedly, her eyes glowing. “Right now.”

 

“You're not hungry for dinner?” he asked. “You may want your strength for later.”

 

She opened and shut her mouth as her mind happily supplied images of what she'd need strength for. 

 

“Is the food ready now? Or do I have time to wash up a little before?”

 

Pulling her in for a quick kiss on top of her head, he laughed and said, “I'm not sure what you're more excited for. You have time, yes. Let me show you my well. You can heat the water on the fire, if you wish.”

 

Her eyes darted back and forth as he led her back outside, a wide smile on her face.

 

“Later for warm water, yes. I'll see you soon.”

 

Thus dismissed, he went in and finished preparing the deer he had caught earlier.

 

Just as he finished, she emerged from outdoors with much less dirt and grime on her hands and arms, not to mention face.

 

She stood behind him, sliding her arms around his torso possessively. 

 

“Ben, this feels too good to be true. Oh good, my arms are almost as light as yours now. That always bothered me.”

 

He laughed at her disjointed comments before turning to face her fully.

 

“It's quiet in the village because you went and killed the only powerful dissenter on the island. Everyone else is afraid of you.”

 

“You're not,” she said, laying her head against his chest.

 

“No, but it's hard to be afraid when I love you this much and have to fight every urge within me from picking you up and carrying you to our tub. I intend to spoil you in it.”

 

Her hips rubbed against his in anticipation. 

 

“As long as you thoroughly ruin me and finish what you started the last time we were together.”

 

“Oh, I intend to.”

 

Dinner seemed a fast affair since Rey told Ben about her time with Maz and afterwards as the meal progressed.

 

“I was in so much pain before I woke up. And hungry. I wanted to hunt as soon as I awoke, but Maz refused, wanting me to relax. I couldn't, though; your face and tender voice called to me. I wanted so badly to follow you.”

 

She stopped for a moment to eat and sigh.

 

“After I argued with her for some time and proved that I was able to hunt by freeing myself from an enchanted rope, she stopped treating me like a sick person.”

 

“Did she tell you about me and my full history after that?”

 

“Yes. I had heard much about Snoke from village gossip, so hearing firsthand what he was like made me determined to go to you.”

 

“Besides wanting to slap me for leaving you behind and lying to you,” he said with a rueful grin.

 

“Don't say one thing and do another. I know all too well what it's like to be abandoned. I wanted to claw your eyes out after ripping out your tongue.”

 

“I wouldn't blame you for feeling that way. I forgot about that; I felt awful. I was afraid of losing you, though, and I had matters at home.”

 

“Yes. Also, I can't believe how many of your clan leaders are so weak. I expected more of a challenge from Poe, Finn, Rose, and Jessika. Those three clans fell so fast. Your uncle was the oldest and somehow best opponent I faced for getting information; Holdo was the easiest since she seemed to trust me.”

 

Ben laughed at her mention of all the different clan leaders. “I imagine my uncle said cryptic things all throughout the fight?”

 

“Yes. He liked me once he found Maz’s parting gift and who I was.”

 

“What did Maz give you?” he asked as they cleaned up. 

 

“A wedding gift. Many bars of scented soaps-"

 

“Soap?!” he screamed, stopping midstride by the front door

 

“I asked for them,” she insisted, pushing him to the door. “She smelled so good, and she said that these ones are extra special because they work better when your mate uses it on you. There are red soaps for you, and blue ones for me.”

 

“I'm curious now,” he said. “Shall we try them out?” 

 

She had barely nodded her eager agreement when he lifted her up and bridal-carried her across the threshold to their room, all cleanup forgotten.

 

As he briskly walked to the bedroom, he whispered, “You proclaimed to everyone who's you were today. We won't need any ceremony to officially announce, especially after tonight.”

 

Her breath caught as her scent deepened, and he was hungry all over again.

 

He slowly put her down next to the tub. After he laid out a soft cloth on top of the tub for comfort, he turned to find Rey studying him intently.

 

“What is it?” he asked, looking concerned.

 

“I'm so used to seeing you in my cave, on my terms. You seem so much more comfortable here.”

 

She was nervous. It relieved him to know he wasn't the only one.

 

“You'll be comfortable here in time, too. This is going to be our home. You can do whatever you like to it,” he insisted, drawing her to him, “so long as you stay.”

 

“I made my choice as soon as I invited you into the river,” she said, her eyes darkening as she recalled the night her life changed. “I want you.”

 

“Not as much as I want you.”

 

“Perhaps. But I've definitely wanted you since before inviting you to bathe with me the first time.”

 

“So you were doing all that on purpose,” he breathed. “I should have known.”

 

“Give up now, Ben. You're in the presence of a superior hunter,” she bragged.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

The only warning he gave her was a slight tug at her shirt. 

 

As his mouth connected with hers, his hands found her neck and hips, and he began tracing the small marks he had left on her. 

 

When his thumb rubbed a circle on her neck, she keened, pressing her hands into his hair and hips into his.

 

His back rammed into the tub because of the force of her hips, and they both barely avoided falling in.

 

Pushing her back and catching his breath, he said dryly, “Rey, you need to stop pushing me into the water. I'd like to remove my clothes this time.”

 

“I have a knife close by. It can go a lot faster if we use it on one another,” she suggested.

 

He laughed before shaking his head.

 

“Let's warm up the water first. We'll fill that large pot there.”

 

Once the water was on the fire, the two started sneaking glances at one another. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, where she happily joined him.

 

“I don't think you've ever seen me shirtless before.”

 

“Oh, I have. The same time you first saw me naked,” she said with a smirk.

 

“Then I'm not as silent as I thought,” he grumbled, earning a snort from her.

 

“I wanted you to look,” she said, her hands starting to undo his shirt. “All I wanted was for you to see me and join me. You stubbornly stayed there three times, though.”

 

Kissing her cheek, he replied, “My self-control became much harder to maintain after that. You won in the end.”

 

“Yes. Yes, I did,” she added smugly, removing his shirt and letting her fingernails scratch his hairless chest. “Much better. Your skin here doesn't have any marks from me, yet.”

 

“Wouldn't you like to-"

 

“Now I will,” she interrupted, pinching one of his nipples until he yelped.

 

His hips rose up, and her legs slid around him, taking advantage of the space to get a better grip on him.

 

Pressing her ear to his heart, her ardor cooled a moment as she felt the elevated heartbeat that matched hers. Her tongue laved the sore nipple before she kissed him again.

 

As the kiss deepened, her wandering hands found his cock, and she gripped him firmly.

 

Growling low in his chest, he bucked against her and pulled his mouth away briefly.

 

“Let me remove these pants. I like these ones.”

 

She laughed and let him, all the while continuing to stroke him. She re-positioned herself to kneel in front of him. 

 

When he was free of all his constricting clothing, he attempted to remove hers. However, she had other ideas.

 

Bending down, she inspected his length before licking it tip to base. 

 

Every loud noise he made as she licked told her which parts were more sensitive, and she committed it to memory.  She  _ would _ own Ben Solo the same way he owned her body and soul. 

 

She had been ready to give him her heart as soon as he joined her that first time they visited the village together. 

 

“Rey, you're wearing too much,” he protested, his hands reaching for her breasts.

 

“Figure it out. I'm not done down here,” she informed him, tasting the pre-cum on his tip.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Yes, Ben, moan just like that. Tell me if you like this,” she pleaded, letting her hands slide up and down him more. “I want to please you.”

 

“You already do. Just don't stop,” he bit out, his hands finally freeing her of her shirt.

 

As soon as his hands found her breasts and squeezed them, she took him in her mouth. When he pinched and played with her nipples, she took him as fully as she could. She traveled up and down his length, her hands stroking his balls at the same time.

 

Ben kept making pleased noises and lavishing attention on her breasts, memorizing every curve and feel of skin. 

 

When he felt a tightening of his balls, Ben realized he needed to stop her. He had gone too far, and he still hadn't gotten her off yet.

 

Rey heard the nearby pot whistle lightly, and she remembered why they had even gone to the floor.

 

“Ben, I think the water is warm enough.”

 

He groaned.

 

“At last. I didn't know if I would last much longer. Can you grab the soap while I pour the water in?”

 

She did, and soon they were facing one another on either side of the tub.

 

“Anyone could see us,” she commented, pointing to the window.

 

“Let them. You're my mate; I'm proud of you,” he said. “I'll never abandon you again.”

 

“You won't ever have to make that decision again,” she said, stepping into the water and holding out a hand.

 

He took it and stepped in as well, letting out a hiss.

 

“It's warm tonight. I bet you've never experienced anything like this before,” he said, noticing her warm smile. 

 

“Yes. I never knew water could be this warm in the whole island,” she answered, watching him sink into the tub and lay out.

 

“Sit here, and let me spoil and adore you,” he said, patting the water between his legs. “I want to see how this soap works.”

 

She handed him the blue soap, and he began rubbing it into her back and shoulders. When he got to her sore neck, she moaned and leaned her head back. 

 

“I think it's working,” she sighed. “Just stay right there for a very long time.”

 

“Much as I'd like to, your earlier efforts to pleasure me were very effective; I need you, Rey,” he murmured, bringing his fully erect cock against her butt.

 

“You're so hard...and huge. I don't know how you're going to fit,” she said, wiggling her hips to bring him closer to her.

 

“I will. Trust me,” he said seriously, kissing her neck. “Just let me show you how much I love you.”

 

“Every day, please.”

 

“Done,” he replied, one hand pulling her legs apart. 

 

His other hand found her center. He slid along her slit, teasing her open, and she opened herself, showing just how wet for him she already was. Diving in, he found her bundle of nerves at once. He stroked and pinched them again and again, all while kissing her neck.

 

“Ben, I've never felt so warm or tense,” she gasped. 

 

Pulling his hand away from the inside of her leg, he turned her head to face him. His other hand remained inside her, gently thrusting in and out of her.

 

“Shh, I've got you. Give yourself entirely to me. I promise to love and protect you the rest of my days.”

 

“May I have you then?” she asked, eyes barely able to focus on him as his pace inside her increased.

 

“Yes. I'm yours,” he affirmed, kissing her gently. “I've been yours, even before you proclaimed it to be so. I'm going to give it all to you.”

 

As they kissed, his hand went back to her right leg and pulled the leg out of the water for a better angle. 

 

Inserting a second finger inside her, he thrust faster and faster, making her hips thrash uncontrollably against his swollen cock.

 

As she continued to move, some of the soap mixed in with the water and created bubbles. The higher in pleasure she rose, the more bubbles appeared.

 

“Ben, I'm so close-"

 

“Come for me, Rey,” he said before biting her neck. “You'll never be alone again.”

 

“Ben!”

 

She clamped down around his fingers as she climaxed. As she soared down, his fingers slowed their breakneck pace before he inserted a third finger inside her.

 

“So tight,” he grunted, bending his legs.

 

“I think I'm ready for you,” she said with a satisfied smile. 

 

As she leaned against him, she pulled her left leg in while letting her right leg remain out of the water. 

 

“Is that so?” he asked with a wry look. 

 

Sitting up straighter, he leaned against one hand while sliding through her wet hair with another.

 

“Yes,” she replied impatiently, starting to get up from missing the fullness of him inside her.

 

When she was facing him, now on her knees, Ben got up slightly, a tender look in his eyes.

 

“I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible. Tell me if it hurts. I don't know how it will all work, but we'll make it work together.”

 

She gave him a sweet smile for a moment before she said, “Ben, I love you when you're gentle normally, but you've unleashed the beast inside me. I want you to make me yours in every way possible, however animal it may be.”

 

“The entire village is going to hear us howl when we come together,” he solemnly swore.

 

At the same moment, a satisfied grin overcame both their faces. Ben's hands pulled her down onto him, and she eagerly complied. 

 

As he first entered, his size and girth seemed too much. She hissed and squeezed around him until he urged her to relax.

 

“Relax, Rey. Let go. You're still holding on. Keep your eyes on me.”

 

She opened her eyes, then her legs. She loosened up more as he rubbed his hands along her spine and hips. He eased himself in just a little more.

 

“That's it, Rey, you're doing beautifully. Just a little more, yes, just like that-"

 

Their eyes burned for one another as Ben watched her reaction to his desire to help. When a finger found her clit, she gasped, allowing her to come down on him, and he fully seated himself.

 

The prick of pain was expected, but she forgot about it as Ben took both her hands in his, intertwining them as they always had before falling asleep. It allowed Rey to feel the pleasure she had long sought with Ben.

 

Both found what they had seeking for at last. There was nothing but joy and satisfaction found in that perfect moment of union, of knowing that they were forever bound to the other. 

 

For a moment, neither breathed, eyes still unable to stop looking at the unconditional love found in the other's eyes. 

 

Rey leaned in to rest her forehead against Ben’s, wanting to be closer yet.

 

“How does it feel?” he asked quietly.

 

“Amazing. You're here, and you're mine at last.”

 

“Does that mean you're ready to try more?” he asked cautiously.

 

She nodded eagerly, even if she wasn't sure what came next. She wanted more of this; she could stay like that for a long time to come.

 

Ben’s right hand began its assault on her left breast, and then the right one.

 

At the shock of his touch on her nipples, she lifted up her hips slightly, only for him to follow and press right back into her.

 

“Oh. Is that what you meant by more?” she asked.

 

“Yes. I'm going to make you orgasm harder and louder than you ever thought possible,” he promised with wicked eyes and grin.

 

“Give it all to me I, yes!”

 

His mouth chose then to bite down on her left nipple, and Rey shouted her pleasure to the night, pressing him closer to her.

 

Another tentative, shallow thrust happened, and Rey realized that it felt better with each new pass. 

 

Running her hands through his hair and across his back, she lifted up and down experimentally a few more times, watching Ben’s reactions as he continued to kiss every inch of her breasts and chest. 

 

When she was satisfied, she pulled his mouth up to hers, to find his eyes one more time.

 

“I'm ready.”

 

“Good. It's my turn now,” he said, taking control of the situation once more.

 

Lips found one another once more, and his tongue explored her mouth. 

 

She didn't expect that intrusion any more than she expected him to grab her hips and twist them so she was underneath him.

 

“Perfect. Now I'm going to give you exactly what you want,” he said with dark promise. “It's time to see just how strong this tub is.”

 

He pulled almost all the way out of her before thrusting quickly back in. She moaned her pleasure, and begged for much more.

 

“Again, Ben. Faster this time.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Their thrusts became faster and more synchronized as they grew used to one another. Soon, they had a rhythm, with a punishing speed sending them careening toward their shared moment.

 

“I can feel it, Ben; I'm so close-"

 

“Leave that to me.”

 

He left frenzied kisses down her throat and across her collarbone. Rey kissed his ears and loved every inch of them.

 

His hands kept surprising her, with one using his nails to scratch and pinch her breasts, and the other to find her clit again. She sighed into his hair and begged him for more.

 

More pressure. More speed. Anything, as long as he never stopped.

 

Every thrust sent water sloshing over the side of the tub, and several times the tub even moved left or right, depending on where Rey's hands gripped as Ben gave all of himself to her.

 

Ben didn't know how much more he could take. Every new inch of her he discovered inside of her pushed him further and harder. Her legs and hips eagerly pressed him in deeper, loving and needing more of the feel of his head inside her. 

 

When he was pressed deepest inside her, he knew the moment had arrived.

 

“Rey, come with me, right now!”

 

He bit down until he drew blood. He was surprised to feel a moment later that Rey was doing the same to him, marking him as hers.

 

At the same time, her walls squeezed him until he couldn't hold it in any longer, and he came, harder than ever and filling her completely with him. He howled out his joy, joining with hers as she screamed his name long into the night.

 

“We’re going to do that every night.”

 

“Hopefully multiple times going forward.”

 

They stayed joined a little longer, enjoying the afterglow. As he came down, they moved around so she sat on top of him again. 

 

Ben finished bringing the soap along her arms and legs, giving extra attention to her breasts and between her legs for cleanup. 

 

Rey enjoyed kissing then scrubbing every inch of him until she was satisfied. By that time, Ben was almost boneless and asleep. Thankfully, he was able to get himself into the bed with a little help from her.

 

“Good night, Ben.”

 

“Good night, Rey, my little hunter. I never thought I'd find someone who was better than me at hunting,” he mumbled, giving her a pleased look.

 

“As soon as you put your arm around me in that village, you didn't stand a chance,” she confessed. “I've wanted you ever since then.”

 

“I concede,” he chuckled as he closed his eyes.

 

“Good. I love you,” she whispered as she lay beside him,”and I'll always come back for you.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! All comments and feedback are appreciated, especially since I'm newish to writing smut.


End file.
